1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to circular knitting machines and more particularly to sinker top circular knitting machines adapted to produce loop fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sinker top circular knitting machines capable of producing loop fabric are well known in the knitting industry. In such machines the sinkers generally include a blade having an upper edge which defines a lower knitting level and a nib having an upper edge which is at an upper knitting level. Long loops are formed at the upper knitting level of the sinkers with a loop yarn, and a base yarn is knitted over the blade. The sinkers may be formed and their movement controlled to cause either the loop yarn to appear on one side of a fabric and the base yarn on the other (regular plating), or the loop yarn to appear on both sides (reverse plating).
In the past it has not been possible to produce loop cloth of ideal quality since loops would twist or coil making it difficult to finish a loop fabric into a satisfactory velour. Furthermore loops which were supposed to appear on the front of a fabric would sometimes appear on the other side. The back of loop cloth was therefore apt to have objectionable loose protruding loops and double tuck stitches.